Kissing The Enemy
by aerialla1
Summary: What happenened to get Buffy to kiss Spike again at the Bronze at the end of Tabula Rasa.


**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
**

**Kissing The Enemy**

"Stupid vampire!" The words came out of my mouth before my brain had a chance to shove them back in. The bartender looked at me and shrugged, almost like it wasn't an unusual thing for a girl to be talking to herself while nursing a drink. This was after all Sunnydale and the Bronze had definitely seen its share of crazy people. Oh God, was I officially one of the "crazy people" now.

Granted yes I had just come back from the dead any my life revolves around the undead and slimy but did that really make me "crazy people" worthy. Or was it the fact that I had macked with a vampire, okay, vampire's plural, but at least one had a soul and didn't burst into an alternative rock song. God, why did they have to bring me back to this, wasn't my life screwed up enough before this. Thankfully Riley hadn't been around to witness the kissage between me and Spike. That would have ended way worse than could be anticipated. Though it would have been something to see them wrestle it out, shirtless and sweaty and "OH my God!" I just thought of a shirtless and sweaty Spike. This is not a good sign. Yep, it's me Buffy now an official member of the "crazy people". This thought alone almost had me banging my head against the bar in frustration, but that would have only made my poor image even more unstable.

My finger played in the pool of water left by my drink and I thought of Riley and what we had went through just to have some sort of a normal relationship. I was just doomed, if I couldn't have a normal relationship with another demon hunter then me and boyfriends just weren't meant to be. Deep inside my brain and my heart I still missed Angel. For such a short time everything seemed so perfect, the Spike had to come back to town and ruin everything, damn him and his lousy sense of timing. Just because we had one perfect moment together it all turned to dust like every vamp I'd ever staked. Spike had to come back all love sick and remind Angel that we could never be together. I could feel the tears behind my eyes start to form and my heart began wishing for one more day with him, just to be in Angel's arms again. Especially now when I needed his strength more than ever.

I'd never told anyone of our night we spent in the desert when I came back. We met at the abandoned restaurant where we'd been hiding from Glory. I told him everything while we sat in a dusty booth and sipped coffee from a thermos. After we had pushed two booths together and sat holding each other until a few hours before dawn. I think in some way we knew that it would be the last time we'd ever be together like that. Would I ever be able to forget the feeling of his arms around me, would I ever find a way to make the feelings, the love I have for him go away?

I was so lost in my thoughts of Angel and the sad singer in the background that I didn't pay any attention to Spike until he touched me. It was such a rude awakening to my thoughts that it was all I could do to turn and glare at him instead of punching him in the face. I did the only thing I could do I turned away. I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with him tonight, especially after his quip earlier about being a noble vampire with a soul. Spike wouldn't know noble if it came up and bit him in the ass.

I heard the swish of his coat which meant that he was giving up without a fight. Coward. Typical Spike wouldn't fight for what he wanted, he was the poor victim in the world's grand plans. Would he ever get the hint and leave town, it wasn't like any of us wanted the chipped and fangless around anyway. He always seemed to show up just when I want to be by myself just to piss me off. If he thought that he just got to walk away without a fight he was wrong. If he wanted a fight, then I sure as hell was the Slayer to give it to him.

Turning I left my seat and stalked off after him catching up to him by the stairs to the loft. I grabbed his coat and he turned his eyes seething with emotion. Well he wasn't the only one who had things to seethed about. Try having your friends pull you from Heaven and see how you feel. My rage got the better of me and my fist flew into his nose whipping his head back and making him growl. The sound sent shivers through my body and betraying me by remembering the kiss in the alley. So I did the only thing I could do I punched him again.

"What gives you the right to come up to me, there is nothing between us?" The words ripped through my throat angry and lustful at the same time.

"Wouldn't have thought that luv, at least not by the way you kissed me with the music swelling behind us. Though that wasn't the only thing you had swelling now was it." His tongue was sticking out just a little and he had the audacity to wear and evil smirk on his face and he pushed me against the wall of the stairs.

By body betrayed me again by glancing down at his waist. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks when I head him chuckle. I didn't have to take this crap from him. My hands went to his chest to push him away and I realized for the first time I wasn't thinking and mourning over Angel, Riley or even my death and resurrection, I wasn't thinking much at all. It felt good, too good. Feeling him under my hands his uneven breaths almost like a heartbeat.

I stopped all thoughts and let my body take over. Grabbing his shirt I pulled him near, needing the urgency in his hands and his cool mouth on mine. For just a little while I wouldn't have to think and for just a little while I would be able to feel whole again even if I was kissing the enemy. I would lose myself to him just for a little while and be able to say goodbye to Angel once and for all.


End file.
